In electrophotography, also known as xerography, electrophotographic imaging or electrostatographic imaging, the surface of an electrophotographic plate, drum, belt or the like (imaging member or photoreceptor) containing a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is first uniformly electrostatically charged. The imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light. Charge generated by the photoactive pigment move under the force of the applied field. The movement of the charge through the photoreceptor selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing oppositely charged particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image may then be transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly (such as by a transfer or other member) to a print substrate, such as transparency or paper. The imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
An electrophotographic imaging member may take one of many different forms. For example, layered photoresponsive imaging members are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a layered photoreceptor having separate photogenerating and charge transport layers. The photogenerating layer is capable of photogenerating holes and injecting the photogenerated holes into the charge transport layer. Thus, in photoreceptors of this type, the photogenerating material generates electrons and holes when subjected to light.
More advanced photoconductive receptors contain highly specialized component layers. For example, a multilayered photoreceptor that can be employed in electrophotographic imaging systems can include one or more of a substrate, an undercoating layer, an optional hole or charge blocking layer, a charge generating layer (including photogenerating material in a binder, e.g., photoactive pigment) over the undercoating and/or blocking layer, and a charge transport layer (including charge transport material in a binder). Additional layers such as an overcoat layer or anticurl back coating layers can also be included. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,891,594 and 5,709,974, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The term “photoreceptor” is generally used interchangeably with the term “imaging member.”
The photogenerating layer utilized in multilayered photoreceptors can include, for example, inorganic photoconductive particles or organic photoconductive particles dispersed in a film forming polymeric binder. Inorganic or organic photoconductive material may be formed as a continuous, homogeneous photogenerating layer.
Upon exposure to light, the charge generated is moved through the photoreceptor. The charge movement is facilitated by the charge transport layer. The speed with which the charge is moved through the charge transport layer directly affects how fast the machine can operate. To achieve the desired increase in machine speed (ppm), the ability of the photoreceptor to move charge must also be increased. Thus, enhancement of charge transport across these layers provides better photoreceptor performance.
Photoreceptor overcoat layers may be formed over the charge transport layer to provide protection against abrasion and wear. Various additives may be incorporated into the overcoat layer to improve performance and further improve protection of the imaging layer as advancement in electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers subject the photoreceptor to more stringent requirements and narrow operating limits. Thus, photoreceptor materials are required to exhibit efficient charge generation and charge transport properties, and structural integrity and robustness so as to withstand mechanical abrasion during image development cycles. As such, there is a continued need for improved processes for efficiently synthesizing these photoreceptor materials.